


镜子和猫的礼物

by hydrviolence



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence





	镜子和猫的礼物

1  
“你们为什么不一起散散步，聊聊天呢？”巴希达·巴沙特对刚刚由她介绍结识的两个年轻人说，“同龄人之间肯定有不少共同话题，外面天气又这么好。”  
盖勒特·格林德沃正等着巴希达说这句话。他领着阿不思·邓布利多出了门，沿着屋后小路往河边去。阿不思没有问，也没有说什么，跟在他身后。他能听到阿不思的脚步声，以及行走中衣物的摩擦声和拨开杂草茎叶的声响。格林德沃对阿不思的第一印象是适度。在这个比他略微年长的人身上，一切都是适度的：适度的礼貌、适度的热情、适度的严肃夹杂适度的放松随性，还有适度的聪慧，不多也不少，刚好让人对他另眼相看，又不至于引人提防。但是……  
他们都不说话，一前一后地走着。格林德沃抬头看着远处的河岸，手里挥着刚扯下的草叶。邓布利多则看着脚下的路，泥土和分开的草、格林德沃走路的方式，有时候他会抬起头，看看那金发。他们都相当享受这种沉默的默契。小路终于拐上河堤，格林德沃顺着水流的方向走。风吹过时，高草晃动，河面上波光粼粼。周围没有其他人，现在，这里只有他们两个。  
格林德沃一边走着，一边让手中的草叶飘浮起来，绕着他和阿不思跳舞。“如果要杀人，你选什么咒语下手？”他问，没有停下脚步，也没有回头，让草叶轻轻兜了个圈。  
片刻之后，他听到阿不思的回答从身后传来：“阿瓦达索命。”  
格林德沃微笑起来，他停下来，抬手将草叶向河水送去，然后转过身，面对阿不思。“符合个性的选择。直奔目标而去，理智又克制，干脆利索还不会造成不必要的痛苦，而且，强大。”  
“你会选什么咒语？”邓布利多反问。  
格林德沃避过这个问题，用另一个问题回答：“如果要杀麻瓜呢？”  
邓布利多注视着他。  
“我该明确一下问题，”格林德沃说，“在现在，在《国际保密法》下，你会用什么咒语来杀麻瓜？”  
“你会用什么方法？”邓布利多反问。  
“用麻瓜的方法。”格林德沃说。  
“不用魔法，就不会留下使用魔法的痕迹。”  
“就不会被追查。”格林德沃接着说下去，“杀麻瓜根本用不着咒语，用麻瓜的方式就足够了。何况他们整天自相残杀。”  
“如果一个麻瓜被人用麻瓜的方式杀死，那就跟他被麻瓜杀死没有区别。”邓布利多说。  
格林德沃不知道这是不是阿不思说笑话的方式。如果是笑话，当真不错，他笑了。“我见到你的时候就知道，面对你，我可以完全坦诚。”他对阿不思说。

2  
“如果要杀人，你选什么咒语下手？”  
邓布利多听着风从高草间穿过，而水声从河面传来。他看着盖勒特让草叶兜了个圈，停在空中。那停滞的姿态像是跟盖勒特一样，等待着他的回答。他本可以回答“我没有考虑过”，或者反问“为什么要问这个问题？”，也可以问“是在自卫的情况下吗？”  
但是他没有。“阿瓦达索命。”邓布利多回答。是的，如果要杀人，这是他的首选。诚实得令自己吃惊，保密和谎言本该是他的天性。是因为盖勒特，第一眼见到他时邓布利多就注意到了，他们都不可能察觉不到。  
他看着格林德沃的草叶向河飘去，落在水面上，随着水顺流而下，又转眼看着盖勒特。这个提起杀人话题的人，放肆地笑着。邓布利多感到自己面对盖勒特时，如同面对一面不会撒谎的镜子，他从中看到一个更为真实的自己。  
“如果要杀麻瓜呢？”盖勒特问。  
邓布利多注视着他。在格林德沃修正问题之前，邓布利多就已经知道盖勒特自己对这个问题给出的答案是什么了。

3  
格林德沃整理他和阿不思的信件。  
“……假设：一个人的孩子受到了歹徒侵害。没有法律来约束并惩办歹徒、保护孩子，这个人只得自己来为孩子主持公道。可这时候，法律却登场了，惩罚了为自己孩子主持公道的人……”  
“……我得说：这算是哪门子法律。如果法律是错的，不遵守才是对的。如果法律维护压迫和不公正，修改和废除才是应该的……”  
“……而不是沉默地臣服……”  
“……《国际保密法》到底在保护谁？我们还是他们？”  
“……假设，巫师确实是因为麻瓜的迫害而隐藏起来，制定了《国际保密法》。这是无可置疑的正确决策吗？被迫害，就应该躲藏？被伤害，就只能逃走？遭到不公正的对待，就要接受这种不公正？迫害者、伤害者、施暴者不会被惩罚，而被迫害者让自己无法反抗，并称之为“自我保护”。这就像是对挨揍的孩子说，你要保护自己——不要反抗、不要顶嘴、学乖一些，你醉酒的父亲也许就会下手轻一些。错误的不会是正确的……”  
“……不，错误的可以是‘正确的’，因为有《保密法》。它教导我们强大可以成就‘正确’，我们学到了……”  
“……如果巫师是分散的、没有联系的，面对大量麻瓜时可能是难以自保的。但巫师已经联合起来了……”  
“……如果国际巫师联合会能联合起来出台《保密法》，我看不出为什么不能联合反抗麻瓜迫害。不是自夸，我一个人的咒语就足以毁灭一个麻瓜城镇……”  
“……他们想让我们消失，我们就让自己从他们面前消失；他们不想听到我们念咒，我们就捂住自己的嘴。麻瓜已经忘记了去迫害巫师，巫师却把这种迫害继承下来，实现了对自身的捆绑，《保密法》就是约束服。”  
格林德沃已经分不清哪些话是他的话，哪些话是阿不思的话。  
“你想要怎样死？”他问阿不思。当时，他们躺在山坡的草地上，看着云在天空流过。  
“像英雄一样。”阿不思回答，“你呢？”  
格林德沃让一点火苗从魔杖尖端窜出来。“我妈说，我会被处死。”他说，让火苗脱离魔杖慢慢升起了，“我围观过死刑。我们那里的死刑。”  
“是怎样的？”  
“罪人们站成一排，刽子手让蓝色的火焰烧起来。真心悔过的人被这火烧过毫发无伤，他们可以活下去。不悔过的就在火里烧死。”他让火苗灭了，“没有一个真心悔过的，他们都烧成了灰。我妈说我会这样死。”他看到阿不思在看着自己，“我当然不会这么死。也许我能骗过火呢。”

4  
盖勒特来了。“阿利安娜呢？”他问。  
邓布利多还在做笔记，他没有停笔，回答道：“睡了。她昨天晚上没睡好，现在困了。”  
“我给她带了一盆安抚情绪的盆栽。”盖勒特说，俯身过来，轻轻吻了一下邓布利多的太阳穴。“这是给你的。”他说着，把一张剪报放在邓布利多正写字的翻开的本子上，“还给你留了一个。我先把盆栽放到厨房。”他说完，轻车熟路地抱着盆栽往厨房去了。  
邓布利多拿起那张剪报，立刻认出它不是来自魔法世界，而是从麻瓜报纸上剪下的。上面是短短的一则报道，两个年轻麻瓜酒后起了冲突，一个麻瓜杀了另一个，自己也受重伤，不治身亡。  
邓布利多认识那两个名字。他放下笔，扭头看看厨房门口，能听到盖勒特在里面哼着歌。  
盖勒特做的，就像一只猫把杀死的鸟叼来，送给它喜欢人。现在，该怎么处理“鸟尸”？邓布利多看看手里的剪报，考虑片刻，拿起魔杖一点，剪报飘浮升起，随着“嘶”的一声，烧成一小团红色火焰。  
“你把它烧了？”他听到身后盖勒特的声音，扭过头，看到盖勒特捧着杯子站在厨房门口，看着他和着火的报纸。  
“我们收藏它，会引起怀疑。”邓布利多说。  
“狡猾，狡猾的邓布利多。”盖勒特笑着，捧着杯子走过来。  
邓布利多再也没有提起剪报和格林德沃的“狩猎”。

5  
阿利安娜死了，阿不福思还在昏迷。  
格林德沃像是什么事都没有发生过。“很简单。清掉你弟弟的记忆，给阿利安娜办一场漂漂亮亮的葬礼，好好地安葬她，然后我们出发，就像计划的一样。”  
“你在说什么？”邓布利多问他。  
“我知道阿利安娜不幸去世你肯定很……不安。”格林德沃靠过去，尽量温柔地安抚，“难免悲伤或者情绪混乱。即使是你，也……所以，我想帮忙……”  
“我们，我，或者你，杀了阿利安娜。”  
“我知道。但不幸已经发生了，回顾过去，或者试图找出到底是谁发出致命一击毫无意义，我们应该考虑未来！应该考虑怎样是最好的！”  
“为了更伟大的利益？”  
“是的！阿不思，过去的已经过去了。”  
“阿利安娜的尸体还在这里。”  
“所以我说葬礼……”  
“不。”  
“什么？”  
“我不会跟你走。”邓布利多说。  
“为什么？因为阿利安娜死了，你觉得愧疚？”  
邓布利多没有回答。  
“阿不思，别装模作样了！你知道你自己在装模作样，你知道，我也知道。为了把她拘束在这具躯体里受苦，你不得不把自己拘束在这栋房子里。现在，束缚消失了，结束了。我们可以走了。别装模作样了！”  
“我不会跟你走。”  
“为什么？！”  
“我害怕。”邓布利多说。  
“怕什么？我们有什么可怕的？一旦拿到老魔杖……”  
“这正是我害怕的。”邓布利多打断他，“我不会离开。你，离开我的家，我希望一生不会再见到你。”  
格林德沃往后退了一步，吸了口气。“邓布利多，”他咬牙切齿地说，“不要认为你妹妹是什么可怜的受害者，什么纯洁、无辜又温和的小孩子，她杀了你妈妈！你，还有你弟弟，总是说那是意外，是她脾气发作如此等等，似乎她只是一个被风驱动的躯壳。但是我告诉你，在那里面，有一个阿利安娜，她愤怒、她发脾气、她有杀意，所以你妈妈死了，被她杀死了！没有任何杀戮背后毫无杀意！有那么一个片刻的时间间隙，她想杀，她想发脾气，她杀了。就是这么回事！”  
“不。”邓布利多说，“是因为她无法控制。所以，我害怕。你明白了吗？”  
格林德沃想了想。“约束服。”他转身，大步走了出去，没有回头看一眼。

6  
“还给你留了一个。”格林德沃这么说过。  
后来，邓布利多见到过格林德沃留下的那个。他看着那个麻瓜醉醺醺地从酒馆出来，拐进暗巷里去了。没有下手。  
他活着，邓布利多想。

 

完


End file.
